Birthday Confessions
by Jieikobu
Summary: This one shot takes place 9 years after Haruka and Makoto finish high school. Haruka is tired of hiding his feelings and decides to confess to Makoto on his Birthday. Contains a yaoi lemon scene! Yaoi Boy on Boy action so if you don't like it don't read this!


**Hi everyone!**

**It has been so long since I have posted anything but I just had to put this up!**

**Mako X Haru is my one true pairing above all others and I just had to right something for my favorite Free! boys Birthday!**

**This fic is going to be a little different with details as I have a larger fic in the works and am using this oneshot as an opportunity to test out some of those ideas! If you like what I have done please let me know and if you have suggestions about what I could do please send me PM's! Be brutally honest with me! **

**I gave Makoto's parents the name's Manami and Nobuo because I thought they were great names for the parents of such a wonderful young man.**

**Manami = Affectionate Beauty**

**Nobuo = Faithful Man **

***disclaimer* I do not own Free! Iwatobi Swim Club but wish I do just as much as the next fangirl/boy!**

**Without further ado, here is my Birthday Tribute to Makoto!**

* * *

**Birthday Confessions **

It had to be today Haruka thought as he walked into the dining room. Today, he would confess his love for Makoto. He had loved Makoto for almost nine years now and it was coming to the point where he was struggling to keep his feelings in check. Makoto would be twenty four this year and Haruka didn't want to let another day pass let alone a year when he could be in the brunet's arms.

"Good morning, Haru!" Makoto beamed from the opposite end of the table, his tanned and handsome face making Haruka flush and his heart flutter like a panicked bird.

"Good morning, Makoto." Haruka replied, making an effort to show Makoto his rare smile as he handed him his present, "Happy birthday!"

"Birthday? Is that today?" Makoto exclaimed, clutching the rectangular and flat parcel present in his firm grasp.

"I can't believe you forgot," Haruka murmured, "Isn't that something I'm more likely to do?"

"Maybe," Makoto replied as he carefully opened the package, taking care not to rip the paper. Haruka watched on in silence until he couldn't take it any longer, he reached across the table and plucked the present from Makoto and tore the paper right down the middle before handing it back.

Haruka sat waiting for him to say something, anything, but all he did was stare at the painting in his large hands. He shifted uncomfortably as Makoto continued to gaze deeply into the painting, Haruka wondered if he had gone too far by bestowing the artwork with all of his skills.

"Haru," Makoto raised his head to look at Haruka, his eyes glistening slightly between his chestnut bangs in the morning light, "It's beautiful."

Haruka flushed under Makoto's bright green gaze and fidgeted with his hands beneath the table. He was relieved that Makoto liked his present, he had been agonising over what to get the man, besides the surprise he had planned for later that evening, for a long time. In the end he had decided to make the brunet something himself, handmade was always the best.

Haruka smiled inside as he watched Makoto fondly prop the painting up on the table, Haruka felt a pang of guilt as the brunet stood and walked into the kitchen to wash up his dishes. He should have gotten up early to make him breakfast, still, Haruka couldn't deny that watching the muscles of Makoto's butt strain against the fabric of his jeans was turning him on.

Haruka wondered how he hadn't noticed just how tight those pants were before; they left virtually nothing to the imagination. He swallowed loudly as Makoto turned giving Haruka a full view of his package, the material curving out to cover the flesh beneath in a large bulge. Haruka had seen the brunet naked before and knew that he had some serious equipment, but seeing it like this was a serious turn on and it wasn't just the pants.

Haruka moved his gaze from the brunet's crotch and travelled up to his white shirt and what lay beneath; he ogled the swell of Makoto's expansive chest and appreciated the way his button up seemed to hug the curves of his upper body. Haruka tore his eyes away from Makoto's desirable physique and chastised himself for becoming aroused so early in the morning.

"Take me to school, Haru?" Makoto asked, oblivious to Haruka's condition. The noirette stood and followed Makoto from the house, but not without giving an appraisal of Makoto's firm butt as he went.

* * *

Haruka was still blushing when he arrived at the office that morning. The drive to the pre-school had been uneventful and enjoyable, Makoto had been telling him about what he and the kids would be getting up to today, his face full of excitement and eyes that sparkled. When they arrived Makoto had jumped out and ran up to the centre to greet the early parents and children. Seeing Makoto at work always filled him with joy, he was so gentle and great with the kids, always making everyone feel included and happy. Haruka had been about to leave when Makoto rapped his knuckle on the glass.

"Sorry Haru! I forgot my lunch!" Makoto exclaimed, reaching across Haruka to grab his bag but only succeeding in rubbing a pectoral in his face, "Sorry Haru but could you pass me my bag?"

Haruka's hand's had shook slightly as he handed Makoto the bag, his face flushing deeply from his brief contact with Makoto's chest. He had been in shock and had driven off quickly after that. Now he sat in his car, staring at the steering wheel trying to contemplate what had just happened back at the pre-school.

Makoto's body had felt so firm and hot, he had felt his strong and steady heartbeat against his skin. Haruka didn't want to forget these sensations, he wanted to etch them into his memory for a long time to come, he wanted to stop his heart and synchronise it with Makoto's so that they would beat together in perfect harmony. Haruka wanted to be so much more to Makoto than he was now, he would find out tonight if that was possible and he hoped that he could find a place in the brunet's big heart.

More resolved than ever to go through with his plan, Haruka stepped out of the car and walked into the office to start a day of designing at the Iwatobi Fashion House. He had been working in the men's wear section for almost two years now and enjoyed his job, his designs were sought after by some very high profile people and he even had his own personal model who tried on all of his creations, that model stood by his desk now with a huge grin plastered on his face.

"Good morning Haru!" Nagisa bubbled, rushing to meet the noirette, "What are we doing today?"

"Morning, Nagisa. We'll get you to try on those new plaid jeans we finished yesterday and that black buttoned shirt for one of the catalogue shots and then we have to go and get you ready for one of the early Christmas adverts," Haruka sighed, it was going to be a busy day today, he hoped he wouldn't be too tired for Makoto's surprise dinner party tonight.

"You ready for the party tonight?" Nagisa asked knowingly, excitement colouring his voice. Haruka nodded while admiring the blonde's outfit, he had chosen good colours today but his growth always amazed him. Nagisa hadn't gotten much taller but was just shy of surpassing him, it was not his physical growth that amazed him however but the maturity he had gained over the last few years, sure he still got excited and eager on the odd occasion but he had become more easy going making him easier to deal with than the crazy energy bound teen he used to be.

"Shall we get started then?" The blonde asked, scandalising his colleagues as he stripped and walked to the change rooms.

* * *

Haruka couldn't help the sigh leaving his lips as he quietly forced himself to sit still. Both the photo shoots had gone exactly to plan earlier that day, the Christmas advert shots looked great, but just as he had been preparing to leave, his boss called an impromptu meeting. He didn't have time for this he thought as anxiety ate away at his nerves like a disease, he had to get home to prepare the house and dinner for his guests.

With a jolt like lightning Haruka remembered the other pressing matter he had to attend to, how could he have forgotten something this important? He hoped Nagisa hadn't forgotten to bring it for him; Haruka turned to one of his assistants and asked her to find the blonde and ask if he had his parcel. Normally he would have gotten a package delivered to the house but he couldn't risk Makoto opening this one by mistake.

Haruka tried to focus on the meeting at hand but his mind kept drifting back to his plan to confess to Makoto, the parcel wasn't instrumental to his plan but he wanted Makoto to feel spoilt if he reciprocated his feelings. Relief flooded his system as the assistant hurried back to her seat clutching the box in her slim arms. Haruka took the parcel from her and thanked her quietly as she collapsed into the chair beside him. Haruka thanked the god's for looking favourably on this auspicious day, now that he had his order, he felt more confident about the evening that would change his life and Makoto's life, for better or worse.

* * *

Haruka cursed internally as he pulled up at the house, he had wanted to escape work earlier than this so he would have enough time to get everything ready for the surprise party, now he would have to rush and hope that Ren and Ran were able to delay Makoto long enough for him to finish. Haruka thought that it would be a good party since it would just be Makoto's family and himself present, he wanted to express his gratitude for having Makoto as such a great friend but also wanted to show how much he appreciated the brunet's family since they had practically raised him through his teenage years. Haruka bustled about the kitchen in his work clothes setting up the rice cooker and other implements on the various bench tops and started pulling ingredients from the fridge and pantry.

Mouth-watering aromas soon filled the kitchen as food simmered and fried in pots and pans, Haruka rushed about hanging up banners, setting the table and generally cleaning the rooms they would most likely use that evening. Haruka would run into the kitchen periodically to make sure that nothing was burning and once he was sure all was well he would resume cleaning until the whole first floor was spotless. By the time Makoto's parents turned up his shirt had become transparent with sweat from the exertion of cleaning and cooking at high speed.

"Oh my god Haruka you're soaked!" Manami Tachibana fussed as she stepped into the house with her husband.

"You bachelors clean up well," Nobuo Tachibana joked, looking from sweat drenched Haruka to the spotless rooms behind him, "The house looks great though, and something smells great! Makoto will love this; you do so much for him. Thank you for looking after him."

"It's nothing Uncle Nobuo. I would like to thank you and Aunt Manami for taking care of me. Since mum and dad moved to Tokyo you've been so kind to me," Haruka whispered feeling his heart swell with pride and happiness at his father figures words, "I am deeply grateful for everything you've done and I am glad that Makoto and I have remained the best of friends since we first met."

"We're glad too Haruka," Manami smiled, lightly hugging the noirette and planting a kiss on his cheek, "We hope you continue to look out for each other in the future. Why don't you go and clean up? I can finish cooking whatever smells delicious in the kitchen."

"Thank you!" Haruka exclaimed, a rare smile forming on his face. He raced down to bathroom and quickly stripped from the sticky clothes before jumping into the shower, no time for a bath today. Haruka was glad to have family like the Tachibana's, he loved them all so much and would do anything for them and they him, he was sure of it.

But there was one Tachibana he loved over the rest and that was Makoto. Every time he was near Haruka's heart would race and all he wanted to do was surrender to his feelings, tangle his fingers in chestnut hair and pull Makoto into a kiss. He sighed as hot water streamed down his back, he would confess his love to Makoto tonight no matter what, but he could feel the butterflies slowly starting to stir deep in his belly.

* * *

Haruka emerged from the bathroom with just a towel wrapped around his waist when Makoto and the twins arrived shivering in the hallway; they stood removing their shoes when they saw him dripping and half naked. Ren rushed forward to crush him in a hug while Ran covered her eyes in shame, blustering out apologies, Haruka shook off Ren whilst trying to keep his towel secured to his waist for Ran's sake. He always marvelled at how much the Tachibana twins had grown, both were 18 and in their final year of high school and had really grown up, Ren was as tall as Makoto now and towered over his sister and Ran had become a very beautiful young woman just like her mother.

Haruka welcomed them home before climbing the stairs and leaving Makoto to scold Ren so he could get dressed. Haruka dressed in silence as he listened to Makoto's flustered voice floating to him from the floor below, he chuckled as the scolding continued and by the time he had finished and returned to the hall, Makoto's face had turned the colour of a tomato. Haruka's heart raced as he admired Makoto's face, he was cute when he was flustered and angry.

"Are you all going to stand in the hall or are you going to come and eat something?" Haruka queried, breaking the awkward silence between the uneasy siblings.

"Of course we will!" The three shouted in unison, startled out of their tense quiet. The trio trailed after Haruka down the hall and into the deliciously scented dining room where Makoto's parents sat waiting with the food spread out before them. Haruka hadn't made an overly complex meal but had instead made Makoto's favourite green curry.

Haruka felt great joy fill him up as Makoto stared wide eyed at the room. Streamers of all different colours hung suspended from the ceiling with trails of silver glinting stars swaying among them, banners stretched across the walls reading "Happy Birthday Makoto" and the picture Haruka had painted for him hung from the only available wall. Haruka watched Makoto take it all in and was unprepared when the brunet threw his arms around him in a bone crushing hug, his heart thudded painfully as the taller man held him, unknowing what to do normally he did what he wanted to do which was wrap his arms around Makoto.

It felt like heaven standing in his arms, Haruka could have stayed this way forever, his heart pounding quickly and his eyes slightly teary. His moment was short lived as Makoto pulled away, his own emerald eyes moist.

"Thank you everyone!" Makoto cried, letting a few tears of joy leak down his tanned cheeks. The brunet's family moved in and squeezed Makoto between them in a giant hug, his parents and siblings uttering reassurances and happy birthdays alike.

"Don't thank us," Mr Tachibana chuckled, "Haruka was the one who organised all of this. He cleaned the house, did the decorating and cooked up a storm."

"That's right," Mrs Tachibana chimed in, "He did it all by himself."

Haruka felt his cheeks heat in embarrassment; the noirette hoped Makoto hadn't seen as he quickly turned away to hide his face from the others. A warm hand gripped his shoulder and twirled him around; Haruka lowered his eyes and peered at Makoto through his jet black bangs, trying to figure out what Makoto was feeling behind those emerald eyes. Haruka wasn't sure what the brunet felt but was surprised to find his eyes sparkling with more tears, the hand tightened on his shoulder as Makoto struggled to form words to express his gratitude when the brunet's mother interrupted.

"Let's eat," She smiled, "Before it gets cold."

Chatter filled room as the six sat down and helped themselves to the green curry. Laughter floated around the table at the embarrassing tales Makoto's parents told from his childhood while Haruka added some from the presents such as the time Makoto had awoken late and rushed outside without his pants on. Haruka was enjoying himself and felt smiled on the inside whenever he saw Makoto get flustered, he gave up his teasing after that but still savoured each exasperated outburst Makoto's family drew from him.

Haruka was delighted to find that the curry had been devoured and relished by everyone; he didn't normally cook anything other than mackerel and was worried it would turn out horribly when he was following the recipe, but from the looks of it everyone enjoyed themselves.

"It was delicious, Haru," Makoto grinned reading the noirette's mind and putting his worries at ease. Every time Makoto read his mind his heart would speed up, it was like Makoto had ripped him open and poured a part of his soul into him, it made heat flush his face and his knees weak from having such a personal place filled in by the person he loved the most in the world. Haruka rushed to help Manami gather up the dirty dishes from the table and took them into the kitchen where they began to wash up while listening to the others talk.

Haruka dried the dishes handed to him in silence, peering over his shoulder every now and then to take in the broad expanse of Makoto's back when his mother drew the door to the dining room closed.

"We need to talk, Haruka," She sighed, flipping strands of dark hair from her deep green eyes, "We need to discuss your relationship with Makoto."

Haruka's blood turned to ice in his veins, his fingers began to shake as he leaned back against the kitchen bench to stay upright. Haruka stared at the woman before him, how could she know how he felt about her son? He had been careful not to overly stare or be obvious about his love for Makoto. Haruka was scared of what would come next, he was sure she would say she was disgusted and that she wouldn't allow it which was why Haruka was surprised by what happened next, the stabs of pain radiating in his abdomen disappeared as she rested a hand on his shoulder.

"We've known for quite a while now just how much you love him," She began, a few tears collecting at the corners of her eyes, "Which is why Nobuo and I give you permission to pursue our Makoto."

"…What?" Haruka asked dumbly, feeling as if he were just hit by a truck.

"Haruka, we understand that you love him and we're happy that someone as kind and big hearted as you is looking after him, besides," She smiled, "According to more than half of the neighbourhood you two are already practically married."

"Are you sure about this?" Haruka hesitantly asked, not daring to believe her words.

"Haruka of course I'm sure! His father and I think he is so lucky to have someone to love him as much as you do!" She exclaimed, hugging Haruka and putting his heart at ease, "Now dry those tears. Don't you have a cake to serve?"

Haruka felt his eyes in surprise, he hadn't even realised that warm tears were pouring down his cheeks. He quickly brushed them away and bowed to the smiling woman before him.

* * *

"Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you," Haruka chanted into the darkness with the rest of the Tachibana's, the lit candles balancing on the decadent chocolate mud cake illuminating his face.

"Happy Birthday dear Makoto," He cried, placing the cake in front of the grinning brunet, "Happy Birthday to you!"

The room dissolved into cheers as Makoto blew out his twenty four candles, Haruka smiled as he flicked on the lights and handed him a knife and plates to serve the delicious looking cake, its chocolaty aroma wafting about the table making their stomachs growl.

"What did you wish for big brother?" Ren bounced excitedly, waiting for an answer.

"If I tell you it won't come true!" Makoto blushed, his hands slightly shaking as he cut up the sweet pastry, "You wouldn't tell me what you wished for if I asked you."

"Sorry Makoto," Ren wilted.

"Don't worry Ren," Ran grinned mischievously, "He probably wished for something silly anyway."

Haruka almost laughed as Makoto began to flounder about where he sat, his father sighing at the antics of his three grown children. Haruka handed plates of cake around the table, his fingers brushing against Makoto's sent shivers up his arms.

"Here's one for you, Haru," Makoto held out a plate to him, his cheeks slightly coloured and eyes sparkling again.

"Thank you," Haruka took the plate, his hand brushing against Makoto's hand once again. Haruka wondered how he was going to get through this evening, the night was drawing to a close and he would have to make his move soon, he just hoped that he wouldn't come out of the night losing his best friend and one true love.

* * *

Haruka and Makoto stood by the door waving their goodbyes to the Tachibana family; Uncle Nobuo winked at Haruka before he stepped out into the cold winter air with his wife and children before hurrying off into the freezing night to get home to their nice warm beds. Haruka locked the door behind them and closed the blinds, it was time he thought as he grabbed Makoto's arm and pushed him down onto the sofa.

"What's wrong Haru?" Makoto tilted his head questioningly.

"I have one more present to give you," Haruka murmured, his cheeks slowly reddening, "Wait here while I go and get it."

Haruka moved away from Makoto who nodded his consent with a confused expression. Haruka rushed to his room and stripped from the clothes he had been wearing, nervous energy lending him the strength to rip the tape from the box taunting him from the edge of his bed. Haruka looked at the outfit he had ordered in excitement and horror, he wasn't ready for this, but when would he ever be?

He pulled on the embarrassing under garments with shaking hands as he thought of what lay ahead, Haruka walked from the room and descended the stairs in trepidation, the cold air assaulting his bared flesh. He had never felt this exposed while wearing clothes before, there was a first time for everything and he only hoped Makoto liked what he saw, but it was too late to worry about that now he though stepping into the living room. Haruka moved self-consciously in front of the lounge so the brunet could see him clearly, Haruka watched in anticipation as Makoto's mouth fell open in astonishment.

"Ha, Haru?" Makoto squeaked, "Is that a… corset? And a… garter belt?"

Haruka nodded timidly as he ran a hand down the leather of the black corset and over his lace covered groin before slowly turning around to trail a hand down the side of his exposed butt. After finishing his turn Haruka sauntered clumsily to the couch and straddled Makoto's thighs, rubbing his crotch against the brunet's bulging package.

"Haru, what are you…?" Makoto began but was quickly hushed by the pale finger pressed to his lips. Haruka gazed deeply into Makoto's emerald eyes and bared his soul to the man, begging with all his might for the brunet to understand what he was trying to tell him, Makoto's eyes widened with emotion as he felt the delicacy of Haruka's exposed heart.

"I love you Makoto," Haruka murmured, the heat from the brunet's body slowly and deliciously warming his cool skin, "I've loved you for close to nine years now."

"Ha, Haru!" Makoto cried pulling away from him; Haruka felt his heart fragment with that one single movement. He had tried to convey his feelings to Makoto and had been rejected, his vision started to swim with unbidden tears as he tried to stand and run back upstairs but found that he couldn't, a warm arm had wrapped around his waist trapping him and a hand was caressing his jaw. Haruka looked up and was shocked to find tears' falling from Makoto's droopy green eyes, his dazzling smile coupled with his lightly flushed cheeks restoring the beating of Haruka's damaged heart.

"Oh Haru!" Makoto cried, pulling him into a tight embrace and pressing his forehead to Haruka's, "I love you too!"

"What?" Haruka exclaimed, his tears still flowing, "I thought you were rejecting me!"

"I would never do that Haru!" Makoto smiled through his tears, "I love you too much!"

"For how long," Haruka sniffled, trying to wipe away his tears, "Have you loved me?"

"For a very long time, Haru," Makoto laughed, "For as long as you have, since we started high school."

Haruka felt himself getting dizzy from the revelation; he had been waiting for this moment for a very long time, wanting and fearing this exact point in their relationship. Not waiting any longer Haruka pressed his lips gently to Haruka's for their very first kiss. Makoto's lips were soft under his and tasted salty from their combined tears, but that didn't matter, nothing could ruin this special moment, he would cherish this point of time for the rest of his life.

Haruka hesitantly placed his hands on Makoto's warm chest, feeling the pulse of the taller man's heart beneath his fingers as Makoto teasingly bit his lower lip. Haruka moaned as he felt Makoto's strong arms pull him closer while his tongue began to explore his mouth, Haruka opened his mouth wider on Makoto's as their saliva mixed and spilled from the corners of their parted lips, he wanted to kiss Makoto forever but his head began to swim with heat and dizziness at the lack of oxygen.

Haruka pulled away panting heavily into Makoto's neck trying to catch his breath, he shivered as he felt Makoto's hands trail down the nubs of his upper spine before meeting the leather corset.

"Shall we move somewhere more private Haru?" Makoto asked breathing heavily, the muscles of his chest bunching up with each intake of breathe threatening to tear the buttons from his shirt, "Let's get you out of these clothes."

Haruka's already flushed face reddened further if that was at all possible as he rose from Makoto's lap, they held hands as they climbed the stairs, nervous energy crackling between them as they stood on the landing unsure of whose room to enter. Makoto pulled Haruka into his room and shut the door behind them before turning to face him, Haruka trembled slightly as he turned to bare his back and ass to Makoto, shivers travelled up his spine as warm fingers began to untie the corset secured around his front. Haruka leaned into the firm body behind him as Makoto's fingers skimmed his waist; he pulled away and turned to face the broad shouldered man. Makoto gulped as Haruka moved forward and slowly unbuttoned the fabric constricting his impressive physique.

Haruka tenderly touched the flesh of Makoto's burly chest and massaged the heavy mounds of muscle; he let his hands slide down Makoto's abs until he looped a finger in the brunet's belt and pulled him in close for another deep kiss. Haruka smiled into the exchange as he unbuckled Makoto's belt to give his swelling cock some release.

"What's wrong, Makoto?" Haruka asked, concern colouring his husky and breathless voice as Makoto quickly turned away from him, had he done something wrong? Was he moving too quickly?

"It's just… this is my first time," Makoto squeaked, "And well, I'm a little embarrassed because…"

"It's my first time too," Haruka looped his arms around Makoto's waist and grabbed a handful of his more than plentiful bulge making Makoto jump, "Are you embarrassed because of this?"

"Yes," Makoto whispered, his cock swelling rapidly in his briefs, begging to be released, "It's too… big. I don't want to hurt you, Haru."

"Don't worry, you won't," Haruka reassured as he turned Makoto around and knelt before him, he peeled the briefs down and gasped as the huge dick sprung from its prison and filled to its full size, Haruka was only just able to fit his hand around the sizeable flesh. Makoto looked a little worried as Haruka pushed him onto the bed and knelt between his thighs, he had only ever seen Makoto's dick in a flaccid state before and was a little surprised at actually how much bigger it had grown, Haruka looked up into Makoto's anxious face and winked before taking him into his mouth. Haruka swirled his tongue over Makoto's twitching manhood trying to get the flesh slicked up, Makoto moaned as Haruka unhurriedly began to take more and more of his throbbing pole into his mouth until he was halfway down and brushing the back of his throat.

Haruka began to pull off of Makoto's pole and when he reached the head he would slide back down, Haruka felt something hot begin to mingle with his saliva as Makoto's moans intensified.

"I'm getting close, Haru," Makoto groaned, struggling not to buck his hips and force the rest of himself into Haruka's windpipe, "I can't hold back Haru. I'm cumming!"

Haruka gagged as Makoto spilled his load into his mouth, he tried to swallow the torrent of juices sloshing into his throat but couldn't keep up. Haruka slid off the shaft coughing and felt jets of cum land on his heaving chest as he leaned back on his hands and glanced up at Makoto still sitting on the bed revelling in the aftermath, sweat gleamed on his tanned skin as he drew in deep breaths and cum dribbled down his still erect tube of flesh. Haruka watched Makoto stand and took his offered hand, once pulled to his feet he was pushed down onto the bed and his panties were slid from his pale thighs and tossed carelessly to the floor; Haruka balled his fists and held them to his chest as his aching dick was released.

"It's time I helped you out, Haru," Makoto smiled, pressing a kiss to Haruka's hip, his stomach, his chest, his neck and then finally his lips. Haruka yielded to the tongue pressing into his mouth and gasped as fingers gently fumbled with his nipple and throbbing rod, he squirmed under Makoto's attention and gasped as pleasurable sensations travelled his body, it was almost too much to bear.

"Makoto," Haruka gasped breathlessly, "I want, to feel you, inside me!"

Makoto looked worried again but nodded his consent as his fingers stopped massaging his leaking cock, Makoto slid his three middle fingers into his mouth and began to suck and coat them thickly with saliva. Haruka stared into his lover's eyes and spread his thighs to give Makoto access to his rear. The first finger slipped easily into him and he quickly grew impatient with the brunet who took his time, sensing his frustration, Makoto slid another finger into his depths and scissored his inner walls.

Haruka sighed into the air as his walls were slowly stretched, he clung to Makoto's body feeling waves of sensation ignite his nerves when the brunet added his third and final finger to the mix. Haruka groaned deeply into the night feeling Makoto swirl his fingers, gradually widening his entrance and practically making him beg for Makoto to get on with it.

"I think it's time, Haru," Makoto huffed as he jerked his shaft, cum and saliva mixing to lubricate the surface, Makoto took his boiling log and bit by bit, fed his length into Haruka. Haruka arched his back in ecstasy as the rod grazed his sweet spot and gasped as Makoto continued to push further inside, he clawed at the Makoto's back as he slowly pulled almost to the tip and then ploughed back in, hitting that sweet spot as he went. Haruka cried out in pleasure and clamped down on the cock impaling him as the feeling returned with each stroke, Makoto's pace increased causing the pleasurable sensation to intensify, so great was the feeling Haruka struggled to breathe like he'd just finished swimming for his life from a shark.

Haruka wrapped his legs around Makoto's waist and held on for dear life as the brunet bore down on him like a heavy weight, his butt cheeks tingled with each relentless slap of Makoto's hips but he didn't care. He had waited for so long to feel Makoto's love and see a side of him that only he would ever know, he could feel their hearts beating in time and harmony as this intimate moment of being joined as one person continued. He felt himself getting closer to his climax and knew that Makoto couldn't be too far off either, his thrust's had deepened and his hips struck his flesh almost painfully.

"Makoto!" Haruka cried clamping down on Makoto's joy stick, feeling his balls rise up before spraying his load onto Makoto's chest and his own body as a last few ropes pumped violently from his twitching dick.

"I can't hold out much longer, Haru," Makoto wheezed, his slowing thrusts signalling the closeness of his release. Haruka braced himself as Makoto bit his lip to stifle the scream building in his throat, spittle dribbled down his chin as he reached the point of no return. An intense heat filled Haruka's insides with each strangled cry that left Makoto's lips, his insides were quickly saturated by the seemingly never ending orgasm and he was surprised to feel the brunet's semen oozing out and around his embedded shaft. Haruka collapsed onto the bed and pulled Makoto down into a wet kiss, the brunet continued to pump into him until he had drained himself completely; Makoto pulled himself from Haruka's sodden guts and fell down in exhaustion.

Haruka rested his head on Makoto's chest and absently stroked his firm abdomen as he listened to his heartbeat, his hand every now and then grazing the throbbing log lounging against the brunet's stomach. Haruka smiled as he felt Makoto kiss his head, he had finally confessed his feelings to Makoto. He wouldn't waste another moment with Makoto ever again, they had already wasted nine years skirting each other's feelings, afraid the other would reject him when all along they were madly in love with each other but too oblivious to notice.

"Let's get married," Haruka murmured into Makoto's chest.

"Ha, Haru!" Makoto yelped, jostling Haruka as he sat up quickly, "That's a bit sudden isn't it?"

"But according to your mum we're already married," Haruka mumbled, turning his face to hide his embarrassment, "Besides, wasn't this really sudden too?"

"Yes, it was," Makoto agreed with a sigh and then grinned; he kissed Haruka quickly and pulled him into a warm embrace, "I'll marry you Haru."

"You should rest," Haruka glowed, their sudden engagement flooding him with unrivalled joy, "Everyone's coming over to see you tomorrow."

"Will you be able to walk tomorrow?" Makoto asked jokingly, drawing the sheets over their saturated bodies.

"Tomorrow's not your Birthday so you can take responsibility if I can't and nurse me back to health," Haruka teased pulling Makoto down beside him to rest.

"There's no way he'll be able to walk tomorrow!" Nagisa yelled from outside the window scaring them out of their wits, a camera clutched in his hand, "Happy Birthday by the way Mako! I'll give you the pictures once their developed!"

"Nagisa!" Haruka and Makoto yelled in unison.

Some things never changed.

* * *

**Please don't flame me! I know it turned out to be more about Haruka than Makoto but it was just the direction in which it flowed!**

**I also apologise for the lemon scene! It is only the third one I have ever written so if it is really bad I'm sorry!**

**I hope you all enjoyed it! Because as well as writing this fic for Makoto and Haruka, I wrote it for you fans as well. **

**Please leave a review! I love reading them and they give me motivation!**


End file.
